


Welcome back Shiro

by LoreGold



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Feels, Fluff and Angst, M/M, shiro admitting his faults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoreGold/pseuds/LoreGold
Summary: I've been wanting to rewrite the part where Shiro finds out Adam is dead but i haven't had a chance. But one of the people i follow on tumblr LInipikk (please go check them out, they post amazing vld content and have a phenominal hogwarts au) keeps posting adashi art that made me want to write this bit at least.So here we go





	Welcome back Shiro

Stepping out of the truck, the wind blew through. Shiros’ white hair, the rumble whipping through his ears a nice white noise as his eyes landed on the one they’ve missed the most. While he hadn’t expected him to be waiting at the garrison for their arrival, seeing Adam after all this time took his breath away, his legs nearly giving out. If it wasn’t for Coran and Keith, he probably would have hit the pavement. The brunette slowly making his way through the other celebrating families, the always stoic leader pulling away from the concerned grasps of his crewmates to meet him halfway in a soul searing hug.  
‘I won’t be here when you get back,’ the last painful words they had exchanged.  
“Adam…” the name whispered through gross sobbing sounds.  
“Shiro…” returned in a quiet, broken voice, tanned arms wrapping tight around the tallers waist.  
The other members of Voltron watched in confused wonder, a loss for words. Their unfailing leader having never spoken of his ex-fiance.  
“Who’s that?” Lance quietly asked Keith, at least he thought he was quiet.  
“I don’t believe Shiro ever mentioned him, and it’s probably for a reason,” Allura pipped in. “Let’s give them some space.”  
While he didn’t like it, Lance fell silent. He wanted to know, but she was right, there was probably a reason.  
\--  
Inside the make shift command center, Adam had led the Voltron leader to his room. Awkwardly sitting across from each other with a bottle of unopened water in front of them.  
“So…aliens are real huh?” Adam ventured awkwardly, shifting the bottle between his hands.  
“Yeah, the universe are far more vast than we ever thought,” Shiro answered honestly, tapping the bottle nervously.  
They fell silent again before looking back up and chuckling softly. “I missed you Adam, every day,” his smile meek.  
“I missed you too, Shiro,” he replied softly, the snow haired male offered his hand to the brunette.  
Accepting the hand, Adam gave it a slight squeeze. “I’m sorry I didn’t listen, Adam, I should have took more consideration of your feelings,” the leader whispered softly. “I didn’t handle the entire situation well at all and I’m very sorry, but through everything, I am glad I went. I wouldn’t have met everyone and experienced so much, but I’m sorry that it cost me you.”  
Blinking several time, Adam smiled softly at Shiro and gently rubbed his thumb over his scarred hand. “We can talk it out and work on it. As long as you talk to me and respect me,” Adam stated firmly and Shiro nodded in acceptance.  
“And listen to your doctor,” The way Adam said it, the shearing look through the spectacles warned Shiro it was a deal breaker.  
“Deal,” he agreed, smiling lovingly at Adam.  
Relaxing, the brunette gave him a warm smile. “Welcome home Shiro,” he breathed out tenderly.  
Returning the smile, Shiro whispered softly “It’s good to be home.”


End file.
